Havoc Wrestling Foundation
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: This is Havoc Wrestling Foundation, where violence is the key to survival. (No longer accepting Applications)
1. Applications- Updated 8-21-2015

**A/N: I always wanted to do one of these. Now is my chance! I found a name that wasn't taken, and built an application. ONLY Leave Apps in the reviews.**

* * *

_Commercial:_

_A woman with long, chestnut hair was on the screen in a skirt. She bent over to pick up a megaphone._

_She cackled. "Do I have your attention now?"_

_The screen showed various men and women wrestling. "Prepare yourself for something revolutionary, something great. This is, Havoc Wrestling Foundation."_

_"This show contains violence and language not appropriate for children under 16. Viewer discretion is advised_."

* * *

HWF Wrestler Application: (PM me for Interviewer/Manager/Commentator Application if you are interested)

Ring Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Hair color:

Hair length:

Eye color:

Height:

Weight:

Signature(s) [Unlimited]:

Finisher(s) [Up to Three]:

Style of fighting: High Flyer, Energetic, Brawler, Showman, Submission, Hardcore or No Preference

Ring Attire:

Theme Song:

Entrance:

Personality/Gimmick:

Heel or Face:

Love Interest?:

Manager?:

Which Roster are you on (Late Night Havoc or Saturday Night Violence)?:

Storyline Ideas:

Enemies:

Allies:

* * *

**Major Shows:**

Late Night Havoc (Monday)

Saturday Night Violence (Saturday)

**Minor Shows:**

Violent Vixens (Wednesday)

HWF's Open Fight Night (Thursday)

**PPVs:**

HWF Chaos Sunday (September)

HWF (Monster's Ball) Halloween Special (October)

HWF Battle Royale (November)

HWF Vengence (December)

HWF Breaking Point (January)

HWF doesn't air Febuary-August. (Storyline-wise. I still write Febuary-August fyi.)

**Championships:**

HWF Championship

HWF Vixen Championship

HWF World Tag Team Championship

HWF Vixen Tag Championship

King of Havoc (Not really a championship. More like King of The Ring.)

Queen of Havoc (Not actually a championship. More like King of The Ring.)


	2. Late Night Havoc: First Episode

A/N: I really need more OCs for Saturday Night Violence. Well, here is Late Night Havoc's first Episode.

* * *

_Monday, August 25, 2014_

It Just Feels Right by Jim Johnston and Amy Dumas played during the show's intro. Pyros went off on the stage. The camera moved to the commentators.

"Hello audience, Im Amanda! This is the first ever television episode of Late Night Havoc. This is my broadcast partner Scott." She motioned to a guy with dark brown hair. "Say Hello to the people, Scott."

He sighed. "Hello." Amanda flipped her blonde hair and frowned. "You are not very enthusiastic."

The camera goes to a short woman with long brown hair. She bangs on a door marked 'Spencer Jackson'. A familiar chestnut haired woman opens the door.

"Aria, how nice-" Aria pushes her way past Spencer.

"Why am I not booked tonight?" Aria placed her hands on her hips. Spencer looked nervous.

"Well, you see..." Spencer started. "The Vixens division is pretty large and-"

"Just shut up." Aria stormed out of the room.

**(Quinton Adams and Dez Porter segment) **

The camera went to a guy around six feet with brown hair in a suit. "Viewers, I'm Randall Jefferson. Please welcome my guest at this time, Quinton Adams."

A seven foot tall guy with short, black hair appeared on the screen. He held his own microphone.

"Quinton, why don't you tell the viewers a little bit about yourself." Randall suggested.

"Im Quinton. Quinton Adams. I am 21 and Im from New Jersey. I have been wrestling-" A guy with black hair and green ends appeared.

He scoffed. "This big, dumb doofus can get an interview, but I can't? Wow." He clapped slowly and looked into the camera. "Great job so far Spencer." He snatched the mic away from Quinton.

"Im Dez Porter-" Quinton chopped him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. The crowd cheered.

**(HWF Promo) **

After the break, Spencer was sitting in front of a black backdrop.

The producer spoke from behind the camera. "Are you a wrestler?"

She chuckled. "No, but I used to be. Now Im more focused on my company, HWF."

"You look pretty young to be running a company. How old are you?"

She smiled. "I'm 26. But what I lack in years, I make up for with greatness."

"Explain to the viewers what HWF is all about."

Spencer pushed some hair to the side. "Today you see a lot of PG wrestling. It's not bloody enough, exciting enough or entertaining. HWF is here to change that. We want to change pro wrestling forever.

**(Carter Coalstone vs Vicki Gates)**

A woman with Crayola Red hair stood in the corner of the ring. The Michael Myers theme song played through the arena.

"What the hell?!" Scott exclaimed on commentary.

A woman riding a small tricycle made her way to the ring. "This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from The Asylum, Vicki Gates!"

Vicki had a white button shirt and black tights and black boots. She had a black glove on her right hand. She sat in the middle of the ring and awaited her opponent.

You Make The Rain Fall by Kevin Rudolf blasted through the arena. A woman came from behind the curtain, walking on her hands.

"Thats pretty cool." Amanda said on commentary.

"Thats pretty dumb." Scott said. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"And her opponent, Carter Coalstone!" Carter passed her glasses to a guy in the front row. She hugged another person before returning to her hands. Her black and silver attire stood out in the large arena.

The bell rang and Carter attempted to shake Vicki's hand. Vicki took her hand and bit it.

"Ow!" Carter tried to take hand her away. The ref pulled Vicki away. Carter dropkicked her into the turnbuckle. Taylor looked displeased. She charged at Carter, whom dodged her with a backbend. When Taylor turned around, Carter swung her with a hurricanrana.

Aria stormed down the ramp, booed heavily by the crowd. Carter and Vicki redirected their attention to her. She hopped on the apron. She smiled at Carter before climbing through the ropes. She held her arms out. "Hug?"

Carter ran at her and Aria kicked her in the stomach. She DDT'd Carter and hopped up, smiling. Vicki ran towards Aria and Aria pulled down on the ropes, sending Vicki outside. The crowd booed while her theme played as she walked up the ramp.

**(Quinton Adams** **vs Jason Cage vs Joey Winters vs ?)**

Quinton, Jason and Joey stood in the ring. They awaited their mystery fourth opponent.

Bulletproof by FFDP blasted through the arena. The crowd went silent. Moments later, a guy with a black tank top, black and blue wrestling trunks and black medium length hair.

"From Salt Lake City, 6'3 240 pounds, Cerebral Trash!"

"This match is part of a tournament that determines the HWF Champion, Scott." Amanda stated on commentary.

"Wouldn't it be a lot easier if they were in singles matches?"

"According to Spencer, the chairwoman, nothing is easy in HWF."

The bell rang and all the wrestlers turned to Quinton.

"Smart tactic by the Havoc wrestlers. Get the big guy down first." Randall said in commentary.

Once Quinton was down, Cerebral Trash and Jason Cage turned towards Joey. He began to back up until he bumped into the turnbuckles. Suddenly, Jason began attacking Cerebral Trash. Joey stood back and watched as the bigger wrestlers fought.

Jason whipped Cerebral into the ropes and clothslined him. Jason lifted Cerebral for a DDT, only to have it reversed into leg sweep/clothsline combination. Cerebral locked in a double ankle lock on Jason. Joey stomped him in the missection. Cerebral sat up, holding his ribs. Joey rebounds off the ropes and dropkicks Cerebral in the face.

Joey taunts Cerebral. "Get up!Get up!"

Cerebral turns around into a superkick. Joey goes for the pin.

1..

2..

3..

Joey slid out the ring, shocked. The referee raised his hand in victory. When I Grow Up played through the arena. The crowd cheered for him.

"Joey now has 7 points in this championship tournament." Amanda states.

**(Main Event: Jack Boss vs Addison Revv)**

The Second Coming by CFO$ played in the arena. A guy with short brown hair walked down the ramp. He was dressed in black and white briefs and matching boots.

"Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, Addison Revv!"

Earth Scraper by Celldweller played. Red smoke covered the stage, ramp, and ring. A guy with shoulder length brown hair covering his face emerged. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black tank top with white skull on it.

"And his opponent, weighing 245 pounds, Jack Boss!"

He removed his hoodie and hopped off the turnbuckle. The crowd booed him. Newcomer, Addison, didn't know why. Jack seemed like a cool dude. When the bell rang, Addison tried to shake his hand. Jack whipped him into the ropes and clotheslined Addison, causing him to flip before hitting the mat, hard. Underneath his brown hair, Jack was actually smirking. He stomped Addison until the ref pulled him away.

When Addison stood again, he charged at Jack. Jack dodged him. When he turned around, Jack planted him with a flip piledriver.

"Ouch.." Amanda mumbled. Jack pinned Addison.

1..

2..

3..

"Thank you all for watching Late Night Havoc's first television episode. See you next week!" Randall said as Havoc went off air.


	3. Violent Vixens: Episode 1

**HWF Vixens Of Violence**

_Episode 1- August 27, 2014_

**(Nicki Anderson vs Taylor) **

_"Boss A** B*tch"_ by Nicki Minaj played throughout the arena. The crowd roared as Nicki Anderson walked down the ramp, her green eyes locked on the ring. She had purple Chuck Taylor shoes, black tight pants and black crop top.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, Nicki Anderson!" Lindsay Slater exclaimed in the ring.

_"Angel On My Shoulder"_ by Dale Oliver blasted throughout the Allstate arena. A woman with wavy Crayola red hair stood on the stage, her grey eyes scanning the arena. Taylor's blue mini skirt flounced as she walked to the ring.

"Two hometown favorites set for action, on Violent Vixens, live in Chicago at the Allstate arena." Amanda stated on commentary.

"And her opponent, from Chicago Illinois, Taylor Daniels!" Taylor got a big pop from her hometown crowd. The two woman squared off in the ring as the timekeeper rang the bell.

Nicki bent over in laughter, she didn't take Taylor seriously. Taylor stood with her hands on her hips as Nicki ridiculed her.

Nicki stood up straight and wiped her eyes. She sighed. Taylor cocked her head to the side. "Are you ready now?"

Nicki rolled her eyes as she and Taylor circled each other. Nicki kicked Taylor in the midsection and Taylor doubled over in pain. Nicki whipped her into the corner.

"Nicki doesn't really play nice." Amanda stated.

"Being nice doesn't always get you far, Grasshopper." Randall retorted.

Nicki hit Taylor with a running forearm smash and watched as Taylor fell face first on the mat. Nicki dragged Taylor so she couldn't grip the ropes. She put both knees in Taylor's back and gripped her chin with her right hand. She crossed her legs with her left hand and rolled on her back.

"Nicki with a bow and arrow hold on Taylor. Very effective hold for pressure on the torso." Amanda stated.

Nicki raised her knees up and away from her body, putting more pressure on Taylor's back. She pulled Taylor's chin towards the mat, stretching Taylor's abdomen. Taylor screamed in frustration. She wiggled her legs free and flipped herself off Nicki's knees.

The crowd was in a frenzy. "Lets go Taylor! Ni-cki! Ni-cki!"

Nicki quickly got her in a front facelock.

Taylor whipped Nicki's arm from under her and twisted her wrist. She clotheslined and legsweeped Nicki to the mat. Taylor ran to the ropes, and Nicki did too. Nicki hit Taylor with a spear.

"Nicki just knocked the wind outta Taylor with that spear!" Randall exclaimed. "She's going for the pin!"

1..

2...

3...

Nicki rolled out the ring by the ramp. Her theme played and the crowd cheered for Nicki. She dropped a curtsey before turning around and heading backstage.

**(Raven vs Tori)**

_"Taking You Down" _by Egypt Central played through the arena. Tori's long red hair was straight tonight. Her hair stopped a few inches above her Black and white wrestling tights.

"Introducing first, from Manhattan, New York, Tori!" Tori argued with a fan at ringside before sliding in the ring. She adjusted her white crop with 'Violence' written in black.

_"Paper Cut"_ by Linkin Park blared through the arena. A short woman with long, dark tresses smiled and waved at fans on her way to the ring.

"And her opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, Raven!"

Raven stepped between the bottom and middle ropes. She hopped on the second turnbuckle and blew kisses at the fans. Tori was in another corner rolling her eyes.

The bell rang and Tori shoved Raven down to the mat. Raven got right back up, only to be thrown like a rag doll by Tori. Tori lifted her and went to whip her. Raven reversed it and whipped Tori into the corner. Raven waved at the fans before flipping across the ring and hitting Tori in the nose with a back elbow smash.

"Ouch.." Amanda mumbled. "Raven with a Springboard Back Elbow Smash.. Tori may need surgery.."

Raven ran back into the opposing corner. She sprinted towards Tori and tossed her with a monkey flip. She walked towards the ropes and waved at a fan that had a 'Raven' poster.

Tori crawled and pinned Raven with a Victory Roll.

1..

2..

3..

Tori slid out the ring with the ref. Raven looked sad in the ring.

"You can't get distracted like that during matches. She just loss from a roll up." Randall stated.

**(Main Event: Aria vs Vicki Gates vs Carter Coalstone)**

All three women stood in the ring, ready for their match.

"On Late Night Havoc, Aria attacked Vicki and Carter for really no reason." Amanda stated.

"You don't know, she never explained her actions."

The bell rang and Vicki watched as Aria and Carter fought.

Amanda hummed. "Vicki may be a little off-kilter, but she is smart. Letting her opponents wear each other down."

Carter almost took Aria's head off with a shining wizard. Carter pins Aria.

1..

Vicki stomps Carter in the back and she rolls off of Aria. Vicki throws Carter out the ring and drags Aria to the center of the ring by her hair. She clamps her hands together, trapping her in a chin lock.

Aria shouts in frustration. She moves her legs so that she can stand. She elbows Vicki in the gut and plants her with a running bulldog. She goes for the pin.

..1..

Vicki kicks out and Aria growls. She began punching Vicki in the head with both hands. Carter slides in the ring.

"Hey, Aria!"

Aria turns around, only to be dropkicked by Carter. Vicki rolls out the ring. Carter pins Aria.

...

..1..

Aria kicks out and Carter hops on the top rope. Aria kicks her in the side of the head, Carter tumbled off the post down to the mat at ringside. Her and Vicki tried to make their way to their feet. Aria flew between the middle rope, all three girls crashing at ringside. Aria grabbed Carter and threw her back in the ring.

She stood Carter up on the apron and hooked her arms around the top rope. Aria rebounded off the ropes and went to spear Carter. Carter slid out the way just in the nick of time, causing Aria to fly through the ropes and crash at ringside.

Vicki snuck up behind Carter and pulled in the ring by her hair, causing her to land on her back. She drags Carter to the middle of the ring.

"Vicki is locking in a Camel Clutch on Carter!" Amanda exclaimed.

Carter waves her arms frantically, signaling submission.

"Just Aria and Vicki remain in this contest now- Oh God!"

Aria brought a chair down on Vicki's back. She fell face first to the mat. Aria lifted Vicki to her feet. She DDT'd Vicki on top of the chair.

1..

2..

3..

Aria looked down at Vicki with pity. She ripped Vicki's mask off and held it in air, as Violent Vixens went off air.


	4. Open Fight Night: Episode 1

**_HWF Open Fight Night_**

**_August 28, 2014 _**

"Im Scott Landon here with Amanda and this is Open Fight Night!"

_New Divide_ by Linkin Park played through the arena. Quinton Adams appeared on the stage.

"It looks like we are starting things off with Quinton Adams." Amanda stated.

"Yes, Quinton recently lost a fatal four match in a tournament for the HWF Championship."

"Yes. He has time to catch up though. A lot of wrestlers have 0 points."

Scott coughed. "The person in the lead, Joey Winters is here tonight."

"You okay Scott?"

"Yeah, Im fine."

Quinton now stood in the center of the ring with a mic. He waited for the cheering to die down before speaking. "Thank you. This past Monday on Late Night Havoc, a little vermin interrupted my interview with Randall Jefferson."

Quinton walked towards the ropes so his eyes were on the ramp. "Dez, if you're such a tough guy why don't ya come fight me in this ring?"

The crowd cheered as_ I Write Sins Not Tragedies _blared through the arena. They knew a fight was about to happen.

"Dez Porter looks strangely calm, Scott. As if he just knows he's gonna win this match."

Scott snorted. "Of course he's gonna win. He's Dez Porter."

Once both men were in the ring, the referee had them stand in opposing corners. Lindsay Slater entered the ring.

"The challenger, from Camden, New Jersey, Quinton Adams!" The crowd roared.

"And his opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, the master of Sin and Vice, Dez Porterr!" The crowd booed, with the exception for his fans "his fellow Sinners", whom cheered.

The referee signaled for the bell. Quinton charged at Dez but he slid and legsweeped Quinton. He held on to the ropes as he stomped Quinton. The referee pulled him away. Dez hopped on a turnbuckle. When Quinton stood up straight, Dez dropkicked him, sending Quinton over the ropes. Dez stood up and adjusted his black and green pants while the referee counted.

1...

2...

3...

4...

Quinton slid back in the ring. He was on his knees and Dez slapped him. He chuckled and bounced up and down. "Come on. Get up! I know you wanna hit me!" He had the cockiest smirk plastered on his smug face.

Quinton slowly rose back to his feet. Dez slapped him again. Quinton grabbed him by the neck and backed him into the corner.

Amanda gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"Somebody's got some anger issues.." Scott mumbled.

The referee shouted at Quinton. "Adams, let him go! I said stop!" He signaled for the bell. Lindsay stood. "And your winner, by disqualification, Dez Porter!"

The crowd booed as more officials came to separate them. They walked Quinton up the ramp. Quinton turned around to look at Dez. Dez looked back at him, holding on to the ring ropes. Dez chuckled. "That's all you got, Adams?!"

* * *

_Courtesy Ball _blared through the arena in Springfield,Missouri. Ryan Keys and Tristan Keith walked down the ramp, arrogant as usual. T.K removed his jacket on the apron and motioned to his abs. Ryan Keys passed him a microphone when he entered the ring.

Ryan spoke first. "Im pretty sure you know who we are, but just in case, I'll tell you anyway." He motioned to Tristan. "That's T.K. Im Ryan Keys. And we're the Danger Boys." The crowd booed. Ryan shook his head. T.K. began speaking.

"On Late Night Havoc, a terrible tragedy occurred. It wasn't aired for God knows what reason, the Danger Boys were in it." He turned to Ryan, whom shrugged.

T.K. pointed to the titantron. "Roll the footage."

_The bottom of the screen read 'Exclusive HWF content'. The Danger Boys were in the locker room. T.K. was trying to perfect his hair in a mirror. Ryan was fully concentrated on his phone._

_"Ryan, what are you up to?" T.K asked, his eyes still on the mirror._

_"Talking to one of the Vixens."_

_"Really?"_

_"No."_

_T.K was about to respond when a water balloon smacked him in the side of the head. He looked towards someone off-camera. "What the hell is your problem?!"_

_The camera moved to a guy with long, black hair. "I could ask you the same.. It was just a water balloon, dude."_

_T.K growled. "A water balloon that wet up a very expensive jacket! This," he pointed to his jacket. "Is Italian leather. And you threw water on it!" Ryan stood next to T.K._

_Ryan squinted and pointed at the guy. "You, don't deserve to be in our presence. Why don't you get the hell outta here?!"_

_Addison Revv appeared next to the guy with black hair. The crowd cheered. "Is there a problem?"_

_"Yeah, this prick is throwing balloons around... Wait... Who the hell is this guy?"_

_Addison put an arm around the guy with black hair. "This is my long time friend, Alex. Spencer just signed him."_

_T.K and Ryan looked at each other then laughed. Alex got upset. "We'll see what's funny on Open Fight Night." He and Addison left. Ryan looked at T.K. "Did he just threaten us?" The men roared in laughter again._

Ryan turned back to the crowd. "Well, we're here. Now all we need is for those losers to-"

_The Second Coming_ by CFO$ played through the arena. Addison Revv and Alex walked down the ramp, ready for a fight.

"Addison Revv and Alex V. are all business tonight, Scott."

"I guess..."

Both teams went to their respective corners while Lindsay introduced them. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 442 pounds, Addison Revv and Alex Velocity, Revelationn!" The crowd cheered.

"The challengers, at a combined weight of 423 pounds, Ryan Keys and Tristan Keith, the Boy Toyss!" Ryan and TK looked at each other, confused. The referee signaled for the bell.

TK and Alex started the match. TK punched Alex. Alex charged at TK and TK ducked and ran towards the ropes. Alex clotheslined TK. Alex threw TK into a corner. He chopped TK in the chest repeatedly. TK crawled out the corner. Alex tagged in Addison. Addison hit TK in the back with his forearm. He whipped TK into ropes and charged at him, TK ducks. Addison charges and TK ducks then Lou Thesz presses Addison. He punches him until the referee begins to count. He tosses Addison to his corner and tags in Ryan.

They both stomp Addison momentarily, the ref ordering TK out the ring. Ryan snapmares Addison into a rear chinlock. TK tags himself in and Ryan holds Addison so TK can stomp him. TK pulls Addison away from the ropes and pins him.

...

..1

Alex breaks up the pin and Ryan gets into to ring. He tosses Alex out and they fight on the outside. TK watches.

"A brawl forming here at ringside." Amanda acknowledges. Ryan whips Alex into the steel post.

Addison rolls up TK off the distraction.

..1

..2

TK kicks out. Addison whips TK and TK counters and sends Addison into the corner. Addison charges at him and TK swings him with a hurricanrana. He gets Addison in a front facelock, preparing for a DDT. Addison grabs his arm and wrings it behind TK's back. He grabs TK by the head and slams him into the mat.

"Addison, with a Sitout Rear Mat Slam." Amanda states.

Addison backs up into one of the corners. He motions for TK to get up. Addison charges at TK, aiming for his signature, Revoke. TK grabs his head and slams it to the mat.

"Tristan counters with 'Make Up'!" Scott exclaims. "And he goes for the pin."

1..

2...

...3

_Courtesy Ball _blares through the arena and the crowd boos. Alex pulls Addison out of the ring as The Danger Boys celebrate.

* * *

_Taking You Down_ by Egypt Central plays. The crowds boos as Tori makes her way to the ring with a microphone. She waited for the boos to die before speaking.

"I want to call out someone special to a match.. At one point, this person was my friend. But she changed, she turned on me. You won't answer my calls, or respond to my texts.. Taylor Daniels..."

The arena remained silent as they waited Taylor's arrival. Tori spoke again.

"What, you scared? How about we make this a submission match, I know you like those.." The crowd cheered until they realized Taylor still wasn't coming out.

"Tay, that's all Im gonna offer so get your freeloading ass out here NOW! Unless I have to bring the fight to-"

_Angels On My Shoulder_ played throughout the arena. Taylor walked out on the stage confused. Her music died out. She waited for the cheers to die before speaking.

"Tori, Im afraid I don't understand... Why you want to fight exactly.. I haven't changed at-"

"Bullshit! Before HWF, we were a team. It was us against them," She motioned to the fans. "Against that locker room, against the world. You dye your hair red, come to HWF and become a losing _bitch_." Some of the crowd cheered, but the booing was heavier.

Taylor spoke again. "I ended my alliance with you because you became _mean_ and _vicious_.. Ruthless, if you will. Tori, you went rogue.."

"Rogue." Tori snorted. "We used to joke about those bimbo barbies.. And now you've turned into one.. You disgust me.."

"Fine, I can be disgusting. But I won't fight you Tori.." She turned to return backstage. Tori climbed out the ring and ran up the ramp.

"What is she doing? If Taylor doesn't want to fight she doesn't have to." Amanda says.

Tori finally caught up with Taylor. Taylor turned around when she heard footsteps and Tori leaped on her. "BITCH!"

Tori punched Taylor in the face and she kept yelling "Stop! Tori!" Taylor rolled them over and got a few hits in.

Security came and broke them up. Taylor kept struggling against their grip. "You want a fight?! I'll give you one!" She completely broke away from the officials and grabbed Tori by the hair. The officials were trying to pull her away as HWF went to commercial break.

* * *

"Cerebral Trash is in the ring, ready for action." Amanda stated.

He brought the mic up to his face. "I don't do a lot of talking... Its quite simple: I am challenging Joey Winters because Im upset I lost to that twerp on Monday. It was a fluke victory, and Im gonna fix that, tonight."

A few moments later, When I Grow Up by Mayday Parade blared through the arena.

"Last match of the night: Joey Winters vs Cerebral Trash. Who will walk away victorious?" Amanda stated, excited.

"Introducing first, weighing 152 pounds, from Boston, Massachusetts, Joey Winterss!"

"The challenger, from Salt Lake City, weighing 240 pounds, Cerebral Trash!"

The bell rang and they locked up. Joey managed to get his arm up and pull Cerebral into a side headlock. Cerebral shoves Joey away from him. He charges at Joey and clotheslines him with maximum force, causing Joey to flip before hitting the mat face first. He pulled Joey up by his short hair and threw him into a corner. Cerebral stomped and punched aggressively. He positioned Joey on the top turnbuckle. He backed into the opposing corner.

He ran and kicked Joey in the side of his head.

"Ouch. Jumping heel kick from Trash, sending Winters outside the ring."

Joey laid motionless at ringside. Cerebral slid out the ring and took in the sight. He brought Joey back to his feet and whipped him into the ring post. Joey smashed left shoulder first into the post. He cringed in pain at ringside. Trash lifted him and pushed him back into the ring.

He dragged Joey by his left arm to the center of the ring. He locked in a crucifix armbreaker, hyperextending his elbow.

"C'mon, really? What has Joey done to deserve this?" Amanda ranted.

Just as Joey lifted his right hand to tap, Cerebral released the hold.

He stomped Joey's left arm repeatedly. He watched as Joey cried out in agony. Trash actually smiled and the crowd's booing got heavier. Trash got on the mat and trapped Joey in a key lock.

"Trash, trying to break Joey's arm! This is what Joey deserves!" Scott exclaimed.

Joey tapped out and the referee had to pry Cerebral away from him. Cerebral went around him and stomped on Joey's arm. The crowd chanted 'Ass-Hole! Ass-Hole!"

Cerebral slid out the ring and shrugged. He cackled while Bulletproof played and HWF went off air.


	5. Saturday Night Violence Episode 1,Part 1

"Im Scott Landon, and welcome, to Saturday Night Violence. Owner of HWF, Spencer Jackson, is in the ring."

Spencer waited for the cheers to die before speaking. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I have a small announcement for the championship tournament. As of now, every match will be apart of the tournament. So that means the matches from Open Fight Night counts toward the tournament. Here is the status of the tournament." She motioned to the titantron.

_Cerebral Trash: 10 Points_

_Ryan Keys: 7 Points_

_Tristan Sanders: 7 Points_

_Dez Porter: 3 Points_

_Quinton Adams: -10 Points_

Spencer spoke again. "Your guy, Joey Winters, has something to tell you."

_"When I Grow Up"_ by Mayday Parade blared through the arena. Joey had his arm in a sling. He looked disappointed. The music died down and Joey began to speak.

"At Open Fight Night, Cerebral Trash injured my arm. As a result, I have been removed from the championship tournament." The crowd booed. Spencer looked sympathetic as Joey went backstage, not able to bear the sad faces of the crowd.

She touched her heart. "I didn't want to, but I had to. I could stand out here all night and tell you how hurt I am that Joey is gone, but we must continue on-"

Courtesy Ball blared through the arena. Tristan Keith and Ryan Keys made their way to the ring. Ryan Keys spoke first.

"Thursday, on Open Fight Night, the ring announcer announced us wrong."

"She did?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah."

"Should I care?"

"Yes."

"Oh.. Well Lindsay, please get in the ring and apologize to..." She looked to Ryan.

"The Danger Boys." He rolled his eyes.

"The Danger Boys." Spencer repeated. Lindsay wore a black dress and heels. She looked over at the Danger Boys. "I-Im so sorry for my mistake on Thursday."

Ryan scoffed. "You should be.." Spencer rolled her eyes. "On with the show.."

_"Werewolves Of London" _blared throughout the Missouri arena. Calvin Fierce stepped out from behind the curtain.

"The following match is set for one fall, making his HWF debut, Calvin Fierce!" The crowd cheered for Calvin as he walked to the ring. He shook hands with fans at ringside before climbing in the ring.

"And his opponent, one half of The Danger Boys, Ryan Keyss!" The crowd booed as Ryan posed arrogantly.

The bell rang as Ryan frowned at his opponent, who had the nerve to be smiling. He extended his hand.

Ryan took advantage and whipped him into the ropes. Calvin ducked Ryan's clothesline and did a springboard crossbody from the second rope! He pinned him as soon as they landed.

...1...

"Kick out by Ryan. Calvin should stay on him: Don't let him recover." Amanda advised.

Calvin turned to the crowd and began waving at people in the front row. Ryan rolled his eyes. He would roll him up for the win, but that'd be too easy. Ryan instead german suplexes Calvin.

"Ouch.." Amanda mumbles.

Calvin tries to get up but Ryan just stomps him back down. The crowd boos.

"Shut up!" Tristan yells to fans at ringside.

Ryan lets Calvin get up and flips him with a Northern Light Suplex. Ryan hooks his leg for the pin.

...1

...

2...

"Ooh! So close!" Scott exclaims.

Ryan has a look of disbelief. He argues with the referee. "That was three, you dumbass!"

Calvin grips the second rope. He manages to get up after that powerful Northern Lights Suplex. Ryan turns around and Calvin hits him with forearm after forearm. He whips Ryan into the corner. Calvin charges at Ryan, allowing him to get a hurricarnrana on Calvin!

Ryan drags Calvin away from the ropes and locks in a Koji Clutch. Calvin instantly taps.

"Gaining 10 points, your winner, by submission, Ryan Keyss!"

**Aj Turner Interview**

Randall stood backstage with a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Aj Turner."

"Aj, describe your journey to HWF."

"Well, I have been wrestling in the indies for only two years now. Since my first match, the crowd has took to me. I'd like to thank-" Tori appeared on the screen.

She scoffed. "Lemme guess, you're gonna thank your fans. The crowd. The HWF fanbase for getting you to HWF?"

"Yes, actually. If it wasn't for them, I'd still be in the indy circuit."

Tori scowled. "You get to the top by kissing ass, or having real wrestling ability. I say, fuck those fans."

The crowd booed. Aj scoffed. "Very classy lady you are." The crowd gasped.

Tori smacked him. The crowd went 'oooh'. Randall winced. Aj rubbed his face. She flipped him off before walking away.

**Taylor Daniels vs Nicki Anderson**

_"Boss Ass Bitch"_ by Nicki Minaj blared through the arena. Nicki walked to the ring, a bit more cheerful than usual due to winning her debut match.

"Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, Nicki Andersonn!"

"Now Scott, this match was requested by Taylor Daniels. She is stated that 'Nicki's win was a fluke' and 'she didn't appreciate Nicki laughing at her'." Amanda stated.

"_Angel On My Shoulder_" by Dale Oliver blares through the arena. Taylor greeted the fans, her cherry red hair straightened tonight.

The bell rang and Taylor charged at Nicki. Nicki leaned under the ropes and the referee pulled Taylor away from Nicki.

They locked up and Daniels backed Nicki into the ropes. The ref counted and Taylor released Nicki. Nicki slapped her. Nicki grabbed Taylor by her hair and smashed her face into the turnbuckle. She got Taylor in a side headlock, ran, and smashed Taylor's face into the mat!

"What a bulldog from Nicki! And she goes for the pin!"

...1...

Taylor kicks out and Nicki slaps her in the head. "This is my ring now! I run this division!"

The crowd booed and Nicki lifted Taylor off the mat and on her shoulders. She marched around the ring, showing off her strength and dropped Taylor with a devastating Samoan Drop.

Nicki flipped her hair as she walked to the opposite corner and waited on Taylor to get up. Nicki ran towards Taylor, aiming for a high knee, only to have Taylor grab both ger legs.

"Oh no!" Amanda exclaimed. "Nicki was going for a running high knee but Taylor countered and is trying to lock in 'Light Shadows'!"

Nicki tapped and Taylor slid out the ring to celebrate with fans.

* * *

**A/N: I know, its been a while since I've updated. I lost the notebook I use to plan this story so I couldn't write out the matches I had planned. **

**Don't worry. This is only the first half of Saturday Night Violence. I have a notification to upload then the chapter after that will be SNV Part 2, which should be up before Sunday. **

**~Love~**


	6. Saturday Night Violence:Episode 1,Part 2

**(Diesel vs Peter Bolton)**

_(Snickers) I didn't realize this until I read both applications.._

_"Longnecks and Rednecks"_ blares through the arena. The lights dim in the arena. The headlights of a motorcycle is the only light in the arena, with the exception of fans' cell phones.

The motorcycle circles around the ring a few times before the lights come back on. Diesel gets into the ring.

_"Longnecks and Rednecks"_ blared through the arena again. Another guy, on a motorcycle, made his way to the ring. Diesel looked just as confused as the HWF second cowboy paused on the ramp and spit in a fan's face.

"Introducing first, from Joplin, Missouri, weighing 200 pounds, Peter Boltonn!"

"And his opponent, from Houston, Texas, weighing 298 pounds, Diesell!"

The bell rang and the two cowboys stared each other down. Diesel removed his shredded vest and Peter removed his black jacket.

"This should be interesting." Scott said. "Cowboy vs Cowboy. Diesel vs Peter Bolton. Peter, with blond hair and Diesel, with no hair."

The cowboys got into a collar-and-elbow tie up. Peter pulled Diesel down into a headlock. Diesel pushed Peter towards the ropes and kicked him in the face.

Amanda sighed. "The disadvantages of being a shorter opponent. Diesel stands at a tremendous 6'9!"

Diesel wrenched Peter's arm in a hammerlock before he could get up. Peter grunted. He used his free arm to elbow Diesel in the face. Peter got back to his feet, still dizzy from that kick by Diesel.

Peter kicked Diesel in his midsection and he stumbled against the ropes. Peter whipped him to the opposing ropes. Peter leaped up, intending for a flying clothesline, but Diesel uppercuts him!

The crowd cheers.

"Diesel, with an uppercut out of no where!" Amanda exclaims.

Peter flipped in the air and landed on his face. Diesel grabbed his leg and turned him on his back. Diesel locked in his signature, Full Throttle, a sharpshooter.

Peter reached for the ropes. He desperately crawled towards the ropes.

Just. Inches. Away..

Diesel drags Peter back to the center of the ring. Peter taps.

_"Longnecks and Rednecks"_ blares once again. Diesel rolls out the ring to walk around ringside, celebrating with the fans.

"And your winner, by submission, Diesel!"

Scott scoffs. "Fluke."

Amanda ignores him. "Amazing debut victory from Diesel, and he earned himself 10 points in the championship tournament! He's in third place already!"

Amanda took a deep breath in an attempt to stop fan-girling. "Peter Bolton was impressive also."

* * *

**Backstage..**

Aria is seen knocking on a door, furiously.

"My favorite diva." Scott cooed.

Amanda sighed. "I thought she was on Havoc. What is she doing here?!"

Spencer Jackson opened the door, confused. "Aria?"

"I want a match. NOW."

"You're on Late Night-"

"I want to be on BOTH shows."

Spencer forced a smile. "Okay. We will worry about contracts later. You head to the gorilla, and I'll go find an opponent for your first match on SNV."

Aria skipped off towards the gorilla. Spencer smirked.

* * *

"We're back here live on Saturday Night Violence; Aria in the ring, awaiting her opponent." Scott announced.

_"I Want You"_ by Cassie Steele and the boos from the crowd faded.

_"Heel For Ya Face"_ by Dale Oliver played through-out the arena. A tall woman, almost six feet, walked out towards the ring. She wore a black leotard with fishnet stockings and knee-high boots.

"And her opponent, from Apia, Samoa, weighing 210 pounds, Claire Camera!"

Aria's expression didn't change. She still looked furious and crazy-eyed from earlier.

Amanda gasped. "You gotta be kidding me! Aria can't fight that, that Amazon!"

The bell rang. The two vixens locked up and Claire shoved Aria down to the mat. Aria gets back up to her feet, smiling and charges at Claire. She gets her in a waistlock. Claire grabs both of Aria's arms and tosses her across the ring.

Aria charges at Claire and hops on her back, locking in a sleeper hold. Claire backs into a corner, causing Aria to release the hold. She whipped Aria to the opposite corner.

Claire hooked both of Aria's arms behind the ropes. She chopped her and Aria fell to the ground, coughing.

Claire lifted her up by the hair and tossed her across the ring. She roared. "Aghhh!" The crowd cheered.

Claire lifted Aria and dropped her back to the mat.

"Claire, with a sitout powerbomb." Amanda stated.

1...

...2...

...3...

_"Heel For Ya Face" _blares through the arena. Claire roars again. Aria lies motionless on the mat.

* * *

**Backstage..**

Ryan and T.K are walking backstage. Ryan spots Tori, sitting on a crate. He proceeds over to her despite her obviously not being in a good mood.

"Hey."

"What the hell do you want?"

Ryan chuckled. "Feisty girl.."

"Ryan: Please get the face outta ma face."

"Hm.. You have a very sharp tongue,-"

Tori growled at Ryan. T.K began to annoy Tori also.

"C'mon sweetheart don't be like that. I know you have a crush on Ryan, you secret is safe with me."

Tori hopped off the crate and glared at T.K, thinking of 100 ways to kill him. Before she could do anything, Spencer Jackson approached the trio.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Fuck yeah! These two bastards won't leave me alone! Now its time to kill them!"

Tori swung a fist at Ryan but Spencer pulled her back. She sighed. "Keys, my office, now."

"But I have to go with T.K for his match."

"No you don't."

* * *

**Tyler Trouble vs Tristan K.**

_"Im In Miami Trick"_ blared through the arena. Tyler Trouble, made his way to the ring, fist pumping to the beat.

"Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing 225 pounds, Tyler Trouble!"

Tyler fist pumped on the top rope. A fan tossed a water bottle, almost hitting him in the head. Tyler picked up the bottle and tossed it back. "Fuck you!"

_"Drop Dead Beautiful" _by Britney Spears played throughout the arena.

"And his opponent, from Long Beach, California, weighing 210 pounds, Tristan Keith Saunderss!"

The bell rang; Tristan and Tyler circled each other. Tristan kicked Tyler the midsection and Tyler doubled over in pain. Tristan whipped him into the corner.

Tristan hit Tyler with a running forearm smash and watched as Tyler fell face first on the mat. Tristan planted Tyler with a running bulldog. He snapmared Tyler.

Tristan ran and dropkicked Tyler in the face.

...1

...2

Tyler kicked out.

Tristan lifted Tyler off the mat and whipped him into the ropes. He went for a clothesline but Tyler ducked. Tristan grabbed Tyler by the head and smashed his face into the mat.

"Tristan, with MakeUp! He now goes for the pin."

...1

...

2...

3...

The referee raised Tristan's hand in the air. Tori slid in the ring.

"What is Tori doing? No!" Scott exclaimed.

Tristan turned around and hit him with a Spinning Heel Kick. He grunted in pain and held his face.

She seemed content with her damage and rolled out the ring. She flipped off Tristan from ringside.

Tristan seethed with anger. The nerve of her to touch his face.

**Saturday Night Violence went off air... **


	7. Late Night Havoc: Episode 2,Part 1

**"Forget To Remember" **by Mudvayne, the official theme song for Late Night Havoc blares through the arena. The crowd cheers as the intro plays.

"I'm Scott Landon here with my colleague Amanda and this is Late Night Havoc!" Scott exclaims.

Amanda cheers then giggles. "Tonight, we have some debuts plus a critical announcement for the HWF wrestlers from Spencer Jackson."

**"Drop Dead Beautiful" **by Britney Spears blares through the arena. The crowd boos. Tristan Keith Saunders, wearing all green tonight, makes his way to the ring.

"A lot of heat towards T.K tonight.." Amanda states.

**"The Second Coming" **by CFO$ plays and Allen Velocity makes his way to the ring. The crowd cheers.

The bell rings and Allen wastes little time, charging at Tristan and spinning him with a hurricanrana. Tristan charges at Allen. Allen knocks him down with a leaping clothesline!

Allen hurries for the pin.

_..1.._

Tristan kicks out and Allen pulls him into a rear chinlock. Tristan turns sideways then rose to his feet. He punched Allen in the midsection.

Tristan whips Allen into the ropes and dropkicks him. He smiles and poses for the crowd. The crowd boos. "Tris-tan sucks! Tris-tan sucks!"

Tristan frowned and turned his attention back to Allen, who kicked him.

Amanda winced. "Ouch! Allen with a roundhouse kick! He goes for the pin again... Kick out!"

Allen climbed on the top rope and waited for Tristan to stand. Tristan quickly bumped the ropes, causing Allen to fall off the top rope and slam into the mat.

Tristan pulled Allen away from the ropes. He went for the pin.

_...1_

_...2_

_..3_

Tristan rolled out the ring and snatched a microphone from a stagehand. "Cut the music... Cut the music.."

"Allen and his stupid friend Addison are asking for trouble." Tristan grabbed a chair and slid into the ring. "Ryan and I don't have time to play-"

**"It Feels Right"** blared through the arena. Spencer Jackson, the GM, stood on the ramp. "Excuse me, Sir.. Your match is over, you may leave the ring." The crowd chanted, "Tris-tan sucks! Tris-tan sucks!"

"Tristan," Spencer proceeded down the ramp when Tristan raised the chair. "What are you planning to do with that chair?"

Tristan scowled at Spencer. Spencer narrowed her eyes at Tristan. "Don't make me come in that ring and force you out.. Try me if you want to, you'll regret it."

Tristan growled and tossed the chair down. He rolled out the ring and stared Spencer down as he proceeded backstage.

**_Six Vixen Tag Team Match_**

**"You Make The Rain Fall " **blared throughout the arena. Carter Coalstone walked to stand on the ramp. The crowd cheered.

**"Paper Cut"** blared throughout the arena. Raven stood on the left of Carter and they both turned to wait on their partner.

**"I Feel Perfect" **blared throughout the arena. Madison Cruise, Carter and Raven made their way to the ring.

Lindsay announced, "This Vixen Tag Team match is set for one fall... Introducing first, the team of Carter Coalstone, Raven and Madison Cruise!"

**"This Life"** blared through the arena. Aria, Ashlyn Riker and Vicki Gates made their way to the ring.

"And their opponents, Aria, Vicki Gates and Ashlyn Riker!"

The bell rang and Ashlyn and Madison started the match. Madison extended her hand to Ashlyn. Ashlyn shoved Madison to the mat. The crowd booed.

"So what!" Ashlyn shouted, "Shut up!"

"Ashlyn doesn't play very nice." Amanda stated, "Let's see what happens as this match goes on.."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been gone forever :(**

**I have been very busy.. **

**But don't spear me! If I'm in the hospital, who will write HWF? **

**There is a poll on my profile for this story. Please vote.**


	8. Late Night Havoc: Episode 2, Part 2

"We're back here on Late Night Havoc; a six Vixen tag match is happening. So far, very competitive atmosphere from new Vixen, Ashlyn Riker." Amanda states.

"That last statement was correct. Ashlyn has yet to tag in one of her partners: Aria or Vicki Gates." Scott added.

Ashlyn hit Carter Coalstone with _Blue Moon_, a clothesline drop. She went for the pin.

1..

2...

Carter didn't kick out. Ashlyn didn't release the pin. Madison had tried to break the pin and Aria clotheslined her. Raven slapped Aria and a brawl resulted. The referee tried to restore order.

"Vicki, no!" The referee shouted.

Vicki smashed Madison's face into the turnbuckles repeatedly. Ashlyn was stomping Carter in another corner. Raven had just speared Aria.

The referee called for the match to be ruled a 'no contest'. Raven tried to toss Aria out the ring, but Aria elbowed her and planted her with a _kick-out DDT_. Raven rolled out the ring.

Aria turned around, only to be hit with_ Code Blue: Cruise Session_, a spinning heel kick, by Madison Cruise.

Vicki hit Madison with _The Asylum_, a spinning bulldog. She picked her up and tried to toss her out the ring. Madison, however, used all her remaining energy to fight back. Ashlyn shoved Madison AND Vicki out the ring.

Carter hit Aria with a Shining Wizard. Aria rolled out the ring.

"Just Carter and Ashlyn remain.." Scott mumbled.

Carter turned around, and Ashlyn ironically hit her with Wrong Turn, a twist of fate.

**"This Life"** blared through the arena. The other five Vixens involved in that brawl stared at the ring in shock.

Ashlyn shouted, "I run the Vixens division! I am your leader! Bow down!"

* * *

**Spencer's Special Announcement**

**"Just Feels Right" **blares through the arena for the second time tonight. Spencer walks out to the ring all smiles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the chairwoman of HWF, Spencer Jackson." Lindsay announced. The crowd cheered and Spencer got a microphone from a stagehand.

"Good evening, again." Spencer smiled, "I have an announcement, but for the HWF Men's Division."

"Tonight, I invited the SNV Men to join us. Why? Well, I have a twenty man battle royal match scheduled as the main event."

"I know you are thinking: the winner must be getting something great. Well, yeah. The winner of the battle royal will get twenty-five points in the HWF Championship Tournament."

"Also, I would like to thank you for making Late Night Havoc trend on twitter last week." The crowd cheers.

"Without you, HWF Fanatics, HWF would never exist."

**"Just Feels Right"** blares through the arena and Spencer exits the ring.

Scott huffed, "She'll do anything to make people like her. She is: hiding something, desperate for people to like her or smokes pot in her office."

Amanda shook her head at Scott's allegations. "You are something else, Scott Landon.."

* * *

**Jason Cage vs Dez Porter**

**"Playing The Saint" **blared through the arena. White smoke covers the ramp. Jason Cage had barely made it to the ramp when someone ran up behind him and whacked him with a chair.

"Dez Porter, taking out his opponent early." Amanda stated.

Dez tossed the chair down, grabbed Jason, and ran then tossed Jason in the ring. Dez stomped Jason and the referee pulled him away.

The referee told Dez to stand in the opposite corner. Jason slowly made it to his feet and leaned against the turnbuckles.

The bell rang and Dez charged at Jason. He flips Jason on his back with a monkey flip. Dez climbs to the top turnbuckle and salutes his ''Fellow Sinners''.

Dez hops off the rope, aiming for a leg drop. Jason Cage rolls out the way. Dez groans and Jason tries to get to his feet.

Jason finally gets up then runs and dropkicks Dez in the face. Jason lifts Dez and slams him with his finisher, _Cardiac Arrest._

1..

2..

3..

* * *

**Lucha Libre Match: Fuerte Steve vs Machismo Adam**

Fuerte Steve awaits Machismo Adam in the ring...

**"Ancient Spirit"** blares throughout the arena. The lights dim and Adam appears through the white smoke. He runs and hops on a trampoline, launching himself into the ring.

The lights come back on and Lindsay introduces each man.

"Introducing first, from Helena, Montana, wearing the light blue mask, Machismo Adam!"

"And his opponent, from Tallahassee, Florida, wearing the green mask, Fuerte Steve!"

Scott scoffs, "Fake ass Rey Mysterio and terrible rip-off of Sin Cara..."

Amanda sighs, "Be nice for once.."

"Okay, I like Steve's outfit..." Scott mumbles quickly, "Just kidding."

The bell rings and the two lucha libre wrestlers shook hands before circling each other..

Adam arm drags Steve repeatedly. He waits for Steve to stand then swings him with a hurricanrana. Adam goes to the top rope and performs his finisher, _Señorita_, a shooting star press.

1...

2..

3..

**"Ancient Spirit"** blares through the arena and Adam poses on the top rope. Steve stands and walks towards the ropes. Adam stops him. Adam shakes hands with Steve and they celebrate together.

* * *

**20 Man Battle Royal**

Lindsay smiles to the crowd from ringside. "Ladies and gentlemen, now is time for out twenty man battle royal!" The crowd cheered. "Ten participants will start the match and every ninety seconds another wrestler enters the match. Entrants are eliminated when BOTH feet touch the floor. Wrestlers can be eliminated from the top rope, bottom rope or the corners. The winner will earn twenty five points in the HWF Championship Tournanment. However, the other top nine will earn ten points."

**"It Feels Right" **blares through the arena. Spencer heads over to the announcer's table.

**"Longnecks and Rednecks"** plays in the arena. Peter Bolton makes his way to the ring.

"Entrant number one, Peter Bolton!" Lindsay announced.

**"Can't Hold Us" **blares throughout the arena. Jaden Drake makes his way to the ring.

"Entrant number two, Jaden Drake!"

"Longnecks and Rednecks" blares. Diesel makes his way to the ring.

**"Ancient Spirit"** plays. Macho Adam enters as entrant four.

Aj Turner enters as entrant five. Tristan Keith Saunders enters at number six. Ryan Keys enters at number seven. Jason Cage enters at number eight. Calvin Fierce enters at number nine. Jack Boss is entrant ten.

The bells rings, signaling the beginning of the match.

Jaden and Peter begin fighting. They exchange blows and Peter dropkicks Jaden into the corner then tries to eliminate him. Jaden shoves Peter away then charges at him and clotheslines him.

10... 9... 8...

Jaden stomps Peter. He rolls him over to the bottom rope. Tristan and Ryan are stomping Calvin Fierce down in a corner.

7... 6... 5... 4...

Jaden tries to eliminate Peter. Aj Turner and Jack Boss exchange blows.

3...2..1...

Diesel walks over to Jaden. He helps Jaden eliminate Peter. Jaden then tries to eliminate Diesel Over the top rope. Diesel shoves him away then kicks him with a big boot.

"Diesel appears to be upset that Jaden attempted to get him out this match early." Amanda states.

"Yeah, he is." Scott rolls his eyes as Diesel puts Jaden in a sharpshooter. Jaden rolls over and kicks Diesel away.

Diesel turns around and Machismo Adam hurricanrana Diesel. Diesel lands on the apron. He punches Adam and gets back in the ring.

"Entrant number eleven, Quinton Adams!" The crowd goes crazy at the return of Quinton. He runs to the ring and joins in on the fight.

"Spencer, who do you think will win tonight?" Amanda asks.

"Well, I don't know who will win. All of my employees are damn good wrestlers. I make sure of that. However, I do know a couple of wrestlers who will prove themselves tonight." Spencer continues, "My only two lucha libre wrestlers whom debuted tonight, will have to prove themselves and I know they will deliver."

**"I'm In Miami Trick" **plays. Tyler Trouble makes his way to the ring as entrant twelve.

Tristan and Ryan try to eliminate Calvin. Quinton pulls the both of them away from Calvin. He helps him up.

Jack Boss eliminates Aj Turner and Macho Adam when he tries to help Aj.

Tyler gets jumped by T.K and Ryan. No one helps him...

Jaden Drake and Jason Cage try to eliminate each other. Calvin and Quinton make the decision to help Tyler Trouble.

Fuerte Steve enters as entrant thirteen. Jack Boss clotheslines him out the ring before he could even fight someone.

Spencer sighs. "How disappointing.."

"Wait a second.." Scott states.

Steve's feet didn't touch the floor. He lifts himself back into the ring.

Suddenly, all the wrestlers realize something at the same time. Quinton Adams is seven feet tall, a giant basically. Shouldn't they all be trying to get him out?

Everyone, excluding Calvin, eliminates Quinton Adams.

"That wasn't fair..." Amanda mumbled.

"No, no, no. That is the ruthlessness that _IS_ HWF, Amanda." Spencer states. She watches with interest.

**"The Second Coming"** blares throughout the arena. Addison Rev enters at number fourteen.

Addison is beat down by Ryan and T.K, his enemies. Calvin immediately comes to his rescue, though.

Fuerte Steve, Jason Cage and Jaden Drake try to eliminate Jack Boss. Jack headbutts Steve, kicks Jason and punches Drake.

Jack screams. Steve, Jason and Jaden back away slowly...

"What... The... Fuck..." Jaden mumbles.

**"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" **blares through the arena. Dez Porter sprints to the ring, laughing at Quinton, who was still upset at ringside. He slid in the ring before Quinton could get him.

Dez Porter assists The Danger Boys in a three on two attack on Calvin Fierce and Addison Rev.

**"Up To You"** blares through the arena. Axel Aries sprints to the ring. He high fives Jaden Drake, his tag partner. Together they jump Tyler Trouble; Tyler annoys people with his presence.

Dez, Ryan and T.K eliminate Addison Rev.

Jack Boss attacks Dez from behind. Ryan and T.K went to stop him, but Jack hissed at him.

Ryan cocked an eyebrow and he and T.K looked at each other.

"What's his problem?" T.K asked. Ryan shrugged.

Adam Riots enters at number seventeen. Another newcomer, Adam wore black tights with a studded belt. He removed his Asking Alexandria shirt and walked slowly to the ring.

"Who is this?" Ryan asks as Adam stares him down from outside the ring.

T.K snorted, "If you ask me Spencer hires anyone nowadays.."

Adam Riots got on the apron and entered the ring, still staring at Ryan.

Jack Boss eliminates Dez Porter. He attacks Axel Aries. Jaden Drake tries to save him, but Adam Riots attacked him.

Cerebral Trash enters at number eighteen. T.K attempts to eliminate him before he could strike, but Cerebral kicked him in the midsection then hit him with the DDT.

Ryan and Cerebral began fighting.

Fuerte Steve pushes T.K under the bottom rope, eliminating him. Tyler Trouble tries to eliminate Steve but gets KO'd when Cerebral kicks him in the face, aiming for Ryan.

Ryan takes advantage and hits Cerebral with a backbreaker.

**"The Second Coming" **blares throughout the arena. Allen Velocity runs to the ring. Ryan sees him and they began fighting.

Jaden countered a move Adam Riots attempted on him. While Adam was stunned, Jaden helped Axel fight off Jack.

10... 9..

"Here we go! Lets see who had lucky number twenty!" Amanda exclaimed.

**"Born Into Revolution" **blares throughout the arena. The crowd is silent as a guy with black and red hair sprints towards the ring.

"Entrant number twenty, 'The Vampire King' Jevon!" Lindsay announced.

Jevon's first ''prey'' is Allen Velocity; Jevon eliminated Axel Aries shortly after.

Jaden Drake and Jevon begin to fight. They exchange punches and Jevon attempts to bite Jaden.

"Really?" Scott sighs. "The roster nowadays.."

Jack Boss sends Cerebral out the ring; Adam Riots eliminates Strong Steve; Calvin Fierce and Adam Riots eliminate each other.

Jevon eliminates Jaden Drake.

"Yes! We are down to the final five!" Spencer exclaims.

Tyler tries to eliminate Jevon, but Jason Cage manages to eliminate them both.

Ryan Keys, Jack Boss and Jason Cage stare at each other. Ryan charges at Jason, and Jack Boss watches from a safe distance.

Jason pushes Ryan against the ropes and tries to eliminate him. Ryan kicks him and Jason falls down in pain. The crowd boos.

Ryan shrugs then slams Jason with a Northern Lights Suplex. He eliminates Jason then quickly turns around so Jack won't eliminate him while he was distracted.

Jack, however, was still in his corner, hair covering his face. He motioned for Ryan to come fight.

Ryan doesn't let Jack spook him, though. He walks boldly to the center of the ring. Jack tilts his head to one side; Ryan didn't appear fearful.

"Ryan doesn't appear phased by Jack's tactics." Amanda stated.

"I'm sure he is thinking about how close he is to earning 25 points, how those points could help him in this tournament." Scott said.

Jack quickly charged at Ryan, but Ryan sidestepped him and hits him with an armtrap swinging neckbreaker.

Jack plays possum. Ryan lifts Jack and tries to send him outside the ring. Jack sends Ryan outside instead.

The bell rings and Jack Boss is announced as the winner. Ryan sits near the barricade, shocked. He thought he had that match won.

Late Night Havoc goes off air...

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter for any story that I have wrote thus far. It took forever to write too.**

**Winner: Jack Boss**

**Top Nine (Awarded Ten Points)**

**1\. Ryan Keys**

**2\. Jason Cage**

**3\. The Vampire King Jevon**

**4\. Tyler Trouble**

**5\. Jaden Drake**

**6\. Adam Riots**

**7\. Calvin Fierce**

**8\. Fuerte Steve**

**9\. Cerebral Trash**


	9. Violent Vixens: Episode 2

"It Just Feels Right" blares throughout the Miami arena. Spencer Jackson makes her way to the ring. The crowd cheers for the chairwoman of HWF.

"What's up, Miami!?" Spencer says, "I have an important announcement to make.."

"First things first, congratulations to the winner of the 20-man battle royal, Jack Boss." The crowd booed.

"Tonight, I have a very special main event. A tag team match.. With a twist.. There will be two teams, and their first goal is to eliminate the opposing team. Once that goal is met, the second goal is to defeat your partner in a hardcore match."

"..But, if your partner was eliminated, you will face your remaining opponent in a beat the clock match."

"The person required to beat the clock will be determined by the winner of my other special match, Ashlyn Riker vs Madison Claire in an Iron Man Match."

"There will be some debuts to-"

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Aria stormed down to the ring. She climbed up on the apron. "Here you are yet again, running your mouth. Just go back to your damn office!"

Spencer sighed in an unsuccessful attempt to calm herself. She muttered into the microphone, "Aria, get the fuck out. My. Ring."

Aria shouted, "Make me!" She slapped the boss and the crowd went "Oo!"

Spencer tackled Aria and they began fighting.

"Oh my! Spencer Jackson and Aria trying to kill each other in the ring! Someone stop this!"

Aria rolled out the ring screaming when Spencer had made her nose bleed. Spencer reached through the bottom rope and pulled Aria's hair, trying to pull her in the ring.

Finally, HWF officials forced Spencer to let go of Aria's hair. They forced Spencer backstage and all the while she was touching her bleeding lip gingerly.

* * *

**Skylar vs Elena Mendez**

**"Do It Like A Dude"** blares through the arena. Elena Mendez, a new Vixen with long brown hair and brown eyes, made her way to the ring. She was wearing a cropped jacket over her black top, and had on black shorts and black knee high socks with matching boots.

"Introducing first, from New York City, Elena Mendez!"

Elena stood on the apron,and removed her jacket before stepping in the ring. She surveyed the crowd.

**"Voices"** blares through the arena. A girl with curled dark red hair stood on the ramp. She pretended to shoot Elena with her fingers then proceeded to the ring.

"And her opponent, from Savannah, Georgia, Skylar!"

Skylar was wearing a black lace cropped halter top with a dark red bra underneath, black tights with sparkles on the sides, knee high leather boots, and dark red fingerless gloves with black X's on the back.

The referee called for the match to start. Skylar immediately tackled Elena and began pounding her with her fists. Elena rolled over so that she was on top and began punching Skylar.

Scott said, "One of these girls will leave less attractive than before if they continue hitting each other like this. That's a fact."

Elena slammed Skylar's head into the mat a few good times before standing up again. She rebounded off the ropes and dropkicked Skylar in the face. She went for the pin.

1..

Elena kicked out and Skylar huffed. She put Elena in a rear chinlock.

Amanda stated, "It seems that Skylar is underestimating Elena. We all know Skylar isn't as lax, usually. Why doesn't Elena pose a threat?"

Scott replied, "Well, look at how small Elena is. No wonder Skylar is acting like a victory will be easy as pie."

The lights dimmed in the arena. When they came back on, Elena &amp; Skylar were knocked out. Three hooded figures left the ring and went over the barricade.

Amanda asked, "Scott, what just happened? Were those fans?"

He said, "For once, I don't know.."

A/N: I'm experimenting with a new style of writing for HWF. It'll be more of an actual story now.


	10. Open Fight Night: Episode 2

HWF

OFN2

"Good evening, HWF fans. This is Open Fight Night. I'm Scott Landon, here with my colleague Amanda. The owner of HWF, Spencer Jackson, is standing in the ring."

"What's up, Miami?" The crowd cheered. "This show is all about fighting who you want. The fights are not prescheduled, but tonight is an exception. I have a surprise debut planned tonight. However, none of the guys backstage know who it is. Only I know when you will see him."

The tron showed a couple of HWF stars looking at the tv in confusion.

Amanda said, "Spencer always keeps us thinking."

Spencer smiled, "Tonight is going to be epic guys. Well, that's all so the first person may come to the ring and challenge whomever."

Before Spencer could get out the ring, Aria came strutting down the ramp with a mic. She said, "Spencer, I want to fight you. Right here, right now."

The cheered cheered, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Spencer glanced at the fans then back at Aria. She said, "Fine. Someone send a referee down here, now."

Spencer went to the turnbuckle near the commentator's area and removed her white blazer. Now she only wore her white jeans and black top.

Scott said, "Finally, she can get her ass kicked. I've hated Spencer since day one!"

The referee called for the match to start. Aria slapped Spencer. Spencer shoved the shorter girl down on the mat. Aria got up and charged at Spencer, who hit her with a clothesline. She planted her with clothesline after clothesline before tossing her into a corner.

She stomped Aria in the midsection until she was seated. She went to the opposite turnbuckle.

Amanda said, "I think we're about to see some vintage Spencer.."

Aria rolled out the way at the last second. She pinned Spencer with a roll up.

1..

2..

Spencer reversed with a roll up of her own.

1..

Aria kicked out and rolled out the ring. Spencer shouted, "Get back in here!"

Aria rolled under the ring. Spencer scoffed then rolled out the ring. Aria ran and attacked Spencer from behind with a chair.

The referee called for the match to end. Aria continued to assault Spencer with the chair.

Lindsay announced, "And your winner, by disqualification, Spencer Jackson!"

The referee snatched the chair from Aria and another official made her walk towards the ramp. Lindsay helped Spencer up and let the other officials help her backstage.

Scott chuckled, "I wish Aria would beat Spencer again. I really enjoyed watching that."

Amanda said, "I wouldn't fight with the boss if I were Aria. Spencer could fire her, or worse, have her arrested."

...

"Taking You Down" by Egypt Central blared through the Miami arena. Some cheered; some booed.

Tori strolled down to the ring and said, "Someone has been purposely trying to get on my bad side. I have been a victim of stereotypes. Since I'm a girl, fuckers don't take me seriously, like Tristan!"

Amanda gasped. "Oh no!"

The Danger Boys walked down the ramp, with smirks on their faces. Tristan said, "Tori, go backstage, you don't really-"

She said, "You don't take me seriously, huh?" She continued, "If you don't see me as a threat, get in here and fight. If you win, you get 7 points or whatever, right? Come on, don't be such a coward."

Tristan scoffed, "Coward? I would never fear a trashy, stupid bitch like you!"

He got in the ring and the referee called for the match to start. Tori slapped Tristan, which only angered him more. He grabbed her and tossed into one of the corners. He stomped her until the ref pulled him away.

Amanda said, "This is sick. She doesn't deserve this at all."

Scott exclaimed, "What!? She challenged him! She asked for this!"

Tristan was about to whip her to the other corner when "Fantasy" by DyE blared through the arena.

A guy with short black hair and Green tights with yellow lighting bolts on the left and right side headed to the ring. A green spotlight followed him as he headed down the ramp.

"Who is this?" Amanda asked Scott.

"How would I know!?"

Ryan said, "Creepy man, could you leave so TK can finish his match?"

The guy punched Ryan and tossed him into the barricade. He stepped into the ring.

Wisely, Tori rolled out the ring and watched with interest.

Tristan went to attacked the intruder, but the guy blocked his punches then punched TK in the midsection.

He KO'd Tristan with a cross-arm piledriver.

'Stark' appeared on the tron in green letters.

Scott stated, "HWF viewers, meet Stark."

Amanda asked, "Was this the surprise debut by Spencer?"

"No. Its too early into the show."

...

Later That Night

"It Feels Right" blared throughout the arena. Spencer and her bodyguard Claire made their way to the ring.

Spencer said, "Hello, again. So for the main event tonight, I have a tag team match planned. Axel Aries and Jaden Drake versus Jason Cage and.." She paused to think. "Jevon The Vampire King!"

Spencer and Claire sat at ringside to watch the match.

"Up To You" blared throughout the arena. Jaden and Axel didn't look too pleased with the CEO's decisions.

"Introducing first, Axel Aries and Jaden Drake, Wrestling's Finest!"

"Playing The Saint" blared throughout the arena. Jason Cage was completely pissed off. He said into the mic,

"What's your problem, Spencer? Basically, we're out here waiting to for someone to make their grand debut by interfering in our match. Well you know what, I won't wrestle then."

Some crowd members booed Jason; others cheered him for speaking his mind.

"Born Into Revolution" played, and Jevon stepped on the stage too.

He said, "I agree with Jason. Boss, you should have-"

The lights dimmed. Spencer smirked.

"**Meet The Monster**" blared throughout the arena. A very tall man dressed in all black, wearing a mask immediately double chokeslammed Jevon and Jason.

Bray Wyatt stepped out from behind the tall man and the crowd booed then chanted, "HWF! HWF! HWF!"

Bray Wyatt and his protege headed for the ring. Bray stood near the steps as the man climbed on the apron then over the top rope.

Axel and Jaden charged at him and punched him. These were punches that would knock any normal guy out.

He planted both members of Wrestling's Finest with two chokeslams.

A few more HWF stars ran to the ring to take down the giant. All of them were KO'd in less than 10 seconds.

Bray said into the microphone as his protege KO'd his last opponent, "You can't beat him. He isn't human. He's the archfiend! He is Pandemonium!"

"**New Divide**" blared throughout the arena. Quinton Adams ran down to the ring.

**"Earth Shaper"** blared throughout the arena. Jack Boss ran to the ring also.

A whole group of unknown wrestlers ran in the ring and everyone began brawling.

"What!? No!" Spenc_er sh_outed. "Who are these people!"

Amanda said, "I agree with Spencer. Who are these new wrestlers, and how will this affect Chaotic Sunday?"

**A/N: With my new style, this will actually be more like a story, for example, maybe I'll skip Violent Vixens and Open Fight Night to get to Saturday Night Violence quicker. You get the chapters faster, and I am less stressed. Its a win-win. **

**So the next chapter will be the PPV. The winner of the tournament will be chosen by random lottery. **

**If no one told you today, I love you ;)**


	11. Chaotic Sunday- September Part l

**Chaotic Sunday- September 2014 **

**A/N: March 6, 2014 I decided to make a Fanfiction account. I just wanted to say that this has been an amazing year and I love anyone who has read any story of mine. Whether it was one chapter or the whole story, I'm flattered that you have decided to read my stories. **

The pyros on the stage went off and the crowd roared.

Scott said, "HWF Fanatics, welcome, to Chaotic Sunday. I'm Scott Landon here with my broadcast partner Amanda and we have an amazing night ahead of us."

Amanda continued, "It will also be historical since we will see our first champions of HWF. Jack Boss versus Ryan Keys in the main event for the HWF Championship, a battle royal for the Vixen Championship, and the beginning of the tag team tournament. But first, we have a drinking contest."

The camera panned to the ring where Diesel and Peter Bolton were waiting for their contest to begin.

Lindsay announced, "In the blue corner, standing 5 feet, 10 inches, Peter Bolton!"

"And in the red corner, Diesel!"

Lindsay announced, "The rules of the contest are as followed. Whomever consumes the most beer before the timer sounds, wins the round. This will be a best of 3 match. Whomever has more rounds in his favor, wins the contest and the title of 'Official Cowboy of HWF'."

The referee for this contest, Carter Coalstone, asked each guy if he was ready.

"Yep." Peter said.

"I was born ready." Diesel said with a smug look on his face.

Carter signaled for the bell, which meant the contest began. Diesel grabbed two cups of beer and drank both of them. Peter quickly tossed the cups back like they were shots.

Carter stated, "Three... Two.. One and... Time!"

Carter counted the cups for Peter. "Okay, that's eight for Peter."

Then she counted Diesel cups. "Eh... Maybe nine-and-a-half."

**Several Cups Of Beer Later.. **

Diesel and Peter stared at each other as Carter counted the cups.

Carter stated, "The winner, by a landslide of only one... Peter Bolton!"

He exclaims, "Yeah!" and poses on the turnbuckles. Diesel attacks him from behind. He suplexes Peter through the table of beer.

Diesel rolls out the ring and proceeds to the backstage area...

**Backstage Interview with Aria **

Randall Jefferson says, "Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time, Aria."

Boos can be heard as the camera pans to show Aria.

"Aria, tonight you will face the owner of the HWF. Everything from this point on changes if you beat her tonight. Do you think you can?"

She smiles, "Spencer is a conceited bitch. She can't wrestle. What makes anyone think she could last a second in that ring? Of course I'll be the winner tonight, then I'll go on to win the Vixen Championship."

"You do understand Miss Jackson has been a champion a total of 16 times, including some prestigious male titles. She must have SOME skill, right?"

She shrugged, "I don't care about her credentials. My match is in like half an hour. I can show you better than I can tell you that Spencer is nothing!"

Aria stormed off. Randall mumbled, "Thank you for your time."

**To The Danger Boys.. **

Ryan Keys and Tristan Keith Saunders were walking down the hall, on their way to the guerrilla.

Bray Wyatt approached him. "Hello, Mister Ryan." He chuckles, "I have a message for you."

"Its short and simple, no riddles or anything. Pandemonium wants you to know, you should watch your back."

**The Danger Boys versus The Masked Assassins **

**"Courtesy Ball" **blared through the arena and Ryan Keys and Tristan Saunders made their way to the ring.

Their opponents, the lucha libre team, Masked Assassins, were already in the ring wearing matching dark blue masks and tights.

**"**The following match is apart of the tournament for the HWF Tag Team Championship!"

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 320 pounds, The Masked Assassins, Steve and Adam!"

"At a combined weight of 423 pounds, Ryan and Tristan, The Danger Boys!"

Scott stated, "We have an amazing match ahead of us, right after this break."

**A/N: We still have the following matches ahead of us: **

**ReVelation vs Wrestlings Finest **

**Vixen Battle Royal **

**Jack Boss vs Ryan Keys **

**Spencer Jackson vs Aria **

**Pandemonium vs Four Other Superstars**

**And... **

**A surprise match. I won't tell you the opponents yet because, well its a surprise :/ **

**Also if you want a different storyline for your character, please PM me. I can't use any ideas from a review. **


	12. Chaotic Sunday- September Part 2

Amanda said, "Its time, for Spencer Jackson versus Aria. Let's remember why this very match, such a historical one, is happening."

A video promo begins to play.

_*"Spencer Jackson, you are a fake!"_

_Footage is shown of Aria shouting at Spencer, who appears frustrated. Then Spencer voice is heard, its audio from an interview years ago, mashed up with one from recently._

_"When I step into that ring, my survival instinct is triggered. I am ruthless, I don't care about the person in the opposite corner as me. Its seems pretty twisted, but my ruthlessness will take me far.."_

_"My **ruthlessness** has got me here: Founder of HWF, and forever a legend of pro wrestling. You think I'll let some ring rat take my legacy away, no way in hell..."*_

Spencer Jackson is already in the ring, against the ropes. She is wearing a alternative version of her wrestling gear. Black shorts with silver streaks, and a ' Eat Sleep Destroy Repeat' shirt she wore from years ago.

**"I Want You"** by Cassie Steele played, and the arena went crazy. They knew in a few moments, they could be witnessing the greatest female match of HWF.

Aria wore her signature black ruffle skirt and sky blue corset top.

"Both Aria and Spencer seem to be very serious. No smirks, grins, or even sly remarks. Aria is scowling very intensely." Amanda states. "What's even scarier, Spencer has a blank expression."

Aria stepped into the ring and they immediately began to circle each other. Spencer stopped and smirked, her first expression shown tonight.

**"In Yo Face"** played and Claire Camera, the HWF's amazon, stood on the ramp with a chair. She opened the chair and sat down.

The bell rang and Spencer hit Aria with a Lou Thesz Press and punched her repeatedly.

Scott said, "This match is No DQ, so basically they can beat the living hell out of each other with much consequence."

Spencer pulled Aria up by the hair and smashed her face into the nearest turnbuckle. She whipped Aria and clotheslined her.

"C'mon bitch! You want my legacy? You gotta fight for it!"

Spencer punted Aria in the head.

Spencer hopped out the ring. She motioned for Claire to come to the ring. As Claire stepped into the ring, Spencer got a weapon of her own. A weapon she knew very well.

Amanda exclaimed, "Scott, is that what I think it is?"

Spencer turned to the crowd and raised her arm. Everyone screamed their approval. Spencer held her sledgehammer, Havoc. It made sense that her company was the Havoc Wrestling Foundation.

Spencer rolled into the ring and smiled down at Aria, who was staring back and holding her head. Aria was kneeling on the mat, trying to find the strength to get to her feet.

***Aria thought, "Get up... Get up! I have to send her and her 'legacy' away for good! I could have my own legacy..." ***

Spencer swung Havoc at Aria and she grabbed it. Everyone gasped.

Aria rose to her feet and Spencer snatched Havoc away from her. She charged at Aria, only to fall face first due to a drop toe hold.

Aria leaped up on Claire bit her face. She tugged her hair and Claire screamed out in pain, falling over the top rope.

Aria planted Claire with a kick-out DDT and everyone booed.

Aria slid back into the ring and had a stare down with Spencer. Spencer slapped her and threw her into the corner. She choked her until she was sitting in the corner. Spencer smirked and propped Aria up on the top turnbuckle. She stepped up and everyone cheered.

Amanda said, "The Chairwoman of HWF, going for a superplex... and both women fall hard!"

Spencer slings an arm across Aria.

1..

2..

Aria manages to turn sideways. Each woman slowly crawls towards opposite ropes. Spencer picks up Havoc and stands. When Aria turns around, Spencer knocks her out cold.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

Spencer pins Aria once again. This time being successful. "It Feels Right" blares loud, and Spencer falls backwards against the ropes, struggling to stand.

Medical Staff checks on her and Aria as the camera goes backstage.

A few Vixens and Superstars are watching and there are expressions of awe, happiness, and a new fear of the Chairwoman of HWF...

***Vixen Battle Royal***

After commercial break, the camera cuts to the ring, where all the Vixens (Except Aria and Claire) are ready for action.

"And now, we will find out, who is our Vixen Champion.." Scott says, still upset that Aria lost.

The bell rings and everyone begins brawling. Nicki Anderson already has Taylor up against the ropes.

"Taylor has be eliminated." Lindsey announces.

"Well that was the quickest elimination, thus far in HWF. A short 15 seconds." Scott says.

Amanda states, "It seems Nicki really has her eye on the prize."

In one corner, Vicki Gates and Raven are tag teaming Skylar, one of the new Vixens.

In another corner, Tori and Ashlyn Riker just eliminated Madison Cruise.

Elena Mendez and Carter Coalstone are fighting in another corner when Destiny adds herself to the mix.

Eventually, there are only four left in the ring: Nicki Anderson, Ashlyn Riker, Skylar, and Tori.

Skylar goes after Nicki, and Tori fights with Ashlyn.

Nicki spears Skylar then tosses her over the ropes. She turns and heads towards Ashlyn and Tori. Skylar wasn't eliminated however, she pulled herself into the ring.

"What a great move by Skylar!" Scott exclaimed.

Nicki and Ashlyn eliminates Tori. Nicki turns around into a superkick from Skylar. Ashlyn clotheslines Skylar and the two Vixens begin fighting.

Skylar manages to hit Ashlyn with her finisher, a swinging neckbreaker. She rolls Ashlyn to the bottom ropes and kicks her out the ring.

Nicki lifts Skylar up and over the ropes. This time, she lands at ringside right beside Ashlyn.

The bell rings and Lindsey steps into the ring.

"And the winner, the first ever Vixen Champion, Nicki Anderson!"

_A/N: I have been away for two months and I'm sorry. But up next we have the surprise match, tag team match, and the main event._


	13. Chaotic Sunday September Part 3

"Can't Hold Us" blared throughout the arena. Jaden Drake and Axel Aries made their way to the ring.

Lindsey said, "This match is the preliminary of the tag team tournament. Approaching the ring, Axel Aries and Jaden Drake, Wrestling's Finest!"

Addison and Allen watched their opponents enter the ring. Allen decided to start the match for his team, and Axel did the same.

The bell rang and they locked up. Axel shoved Allen to the mat. He got back up and Axel whipped him into his corner. He tagged Jaden and together they stomped him. Jaden lifted Allen up for the Samoan Drop. Allen fought out of it and got Jaden in a sleeper hold.

"Wrestling's Finest!"

Revelation!"

The fans had a cheer competition. In the ring, Jaden backed Allen into a corner. He sat Allen on the top turnbuckle. Allen kicked him and did a missile dropkick. He tagged in Addison.

Addison fought with all he had for his team. He'd managed as best as he could, but it was still 2 on 1. Allen was hurt at ringside.

The momentum shifted, and Addison was hit with a Spinebuster by Jaden, then speared into next week.

1..

2..

3...

Pandemonium vs ?

"The Darkness" blared throughout the arena. Bray Wyatt escorted him to the ring.

Lindsey looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Um... Weighing 1050 pounds, standing ten feet tall, from Death Valley, Pandemonium!"

Amanda stood from her spot at ringside. "Okay audience. Miss Jackson wanted to teach Bray and Pandemonium a lesson about invading her company so these are his opponents... Cerebral Trash, The Vampire King Jevon, Adam Riots and... The Big Show!"

The four men head down to the ring. The bell rings immediately and even the referee looks like he's about to piss himself.

Scott snorts, "Wonderful booking by Spencer. No one can beat this guy. She should hire security and her show won't get raided."

Jevon and Adam ran up to Pandemonium and punched him, but his protective ring gear made it seem useless. He lifted both men and chokeslammed them. The Big Show couldn't attempt anything. Pandemonium tossed him out the ring like a rag doll. Cerebral slid out the ring as he pinned Adam.

1!

2!

3!

Cerebral was about to escape threw the crowd when Joey punched him and he fell. The crowd cheered for Joey Winters as he watched Cerebral get destroyed by Pandemonium. Then he got the hell up out of there...

Surprise Match!

"Stop And Panic" blared throughout the arena. Velocidad made his way to the ring.

"Don't Pray For Me" blared through the arena. Lucifer Black headed down the ramp.

"This match is for the HWF International Championship!" Lindsey announced.

The bell rang. Lucifer slams Velocidad. Lucifer hits Velocidad with a knee to the gut and then attempts to DDT him, but Velocidad Alabama Slams him.

"Neither one of these competitors are giving up!" Amanda states.

Velocidad goes for the Velocidad Driver but Lucifer blocks it and retreats to the floor. Lucifer starts to walk up the ramp but Velocidad chases him down and bulldogs him on the ramp.

Velocidad tosses Lucifer back in the ring and German Suplexes Lucifer into the turnbuckles.

He attempts his "Velocidad Driver" and is successful.

1!

2!

3!


	14. Late Night Havoc: Episode 4

Late Night Havoc

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the COO of HWF, Spencer Jackson."

Spencer wore her signature skirt and blazer. She said, "This last month has been amazing for me. HWF is ranked as one of the TOP promotions worldwide, and we don't even broadcast worldwide!"

"Last night, we crowned some new champions. Ryan Keys, Velocidad, and Nicki Anderson. Keys and Velocidad will celebrate tonight. Violent Vixens will be all about Nicki. But for now, we have-"

Joey Winters' music blared and he headed down the ramp. "I don't buy any of this crap, Spencer." The crowd booed. "Weeks, I have been out of action because you're a horrible boss."

"So its my fault you can't wrestle and allowed another MAN to overpower you and break your arm? No, say no more. Why don't you come wait in the ring while I find an opponent?" She strutted past him to the backstage area.

_Mini Backstage Segment_

Spencer walked past an argument between Tori and Tristan Keith. She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't do this ignorant crap on my show. If you hate him that much, challenge him on Thursday. Until then, find something else to do. Try to win a championship."

Tristan laughed at Tori as she stormed off.

_(Commerical Break)_

_**Joey Winters versus ?**_

_**"Arise" by E.S. Posthumus**_ blared throughout the arena.

Amanda exclaimed, "We all know this song!"

AJ Turner walks through the curtain and stands at the ramp to lift both his arms. Blue pyros go off and the crowd cheers. He high fives as many fans he can before rolling in the ring.

Scott said, "I spoke with AJ in an interview on our website last month. AJ Turner is a very fan-oriented guy and I'm not sure why Spencer sent him to fight Joey."

The referee called for the match to start. Joey didn't know AJ well. They trained together, but that was it. He extended his arm for a handshake. AJ hesitantly accepted.

The match started off pretty slow. There were lock-ups and a few submissions, but nothing spectacular. That all changed when Lindsey stood from her seat at ringside.

"HWF Fanatics, as requested by Spencer Jackson, the victor of this match will be involved in a fatal four way for a championship match next week on Late Night Havoc!"

When AJ turned around again, Joey dropkicked him. He dragged AJ into the center. Joey did his signature standing moonsault, but AJ rolled out the way. AJ did his signature roundhouse kick. When Joey got up, he was down again because of a Asai DDT from AJ.

1..

2..

3..

"And your winner, from Detriot, Michigan, AJ Turner!"

* * *

_**The Vampire King versus Mike Jones**_

_**"Born into Revolution" By JT Machinima**_ blared through the arena. The lights dimmed, excluding the red ones that were flashing. A ring of fire appeared on the stage as Jevon rose up.

"Making his way to the ring, standing 6'5, 230 pounds, from Newport News, Virginia, Jevon, The Vampire King!"

Jevon sipped his cup of blood as he made his way to the ring. He removed his black and red trench coat as lightning boomed and the lights came back on.

_**"Let Me Show You How"** _by CFO$ blared through the arena. A guy with black trunks that had a white skull design and the words 'blackout' writing in the front paced the stage. He high fived a few fans then entered the ring, and leaned against the ropes.

"And his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing 252 pounds, 6 foot 0, Mike Jones!"

The bell rang and the two locked up. Jevon backed Mike into the corner.

The referee said, "Get off him! 1! 2! 3! 4!"

Jevon hit Mike stomach and face until he felt satisfied,and lifted him on the top rope. Slightly groggy, Mike kicked Jevon. He launched himself at Jevon, who caught him and power slammed him.

1..

Mike kicked out and Jevon locked him in Feeding Time, a rear naked choke hold.

_**"Celldweller"**_ blared throughout the arena, and Jack Boss ran to the ring and clotheslined Jevon as he got up. Then, he finished him off with a Flip Piledriver.

Mike rolled out the ring, still feeling the effects of his match with Jevon, and tried to proceed backstage.

A guy with black and white flame pants, a black tank top with a white skull emblem in the middle, and half his face painted white emerged. He kneed Mike and DDT'd him on the ramp.

Jack cocked his head to the side, confused. He looked at the tron to see another guy behind him. When he turned around, he was KO'd with a spinebuster.

The two unknown wrestlers proceeded backstage...

* * *

_**Backstage Segment**_

Nicki Anderson on her phone when Aria storms up to her.

"Uh... Can I help you or something?"

Aria snarled, "You do NOT deserve that title! The only reason it isn't mines is because I wasn't in the match."

Nicki retorted, "Yeah, and the match you were in, you lost sweetie. Actually, you know what? I have a mixed tag match tonight against Raven. Take my place, and win. Then, I'll consider giving you a title shot right here, next week."

Aria smirked, "Deal."

* * *

**_Jake 'The Tornado' Storm versus Shane 'Santa Claus' Jackson_**

_**"Santa Claus Is Coming To Town"** _blared through the arena. Shane Jackson appeared on a brown horse made to look like a reindeer.

Scott laughed, " Red wrestling tights, Green boots, Green elbow pads, Green gloves.. Is this dude high?"

"Approaching the ring, from New York, weighing 235 pounds, standing 6'2, Shane 'Santa Claus' Jackson!"

Even his opponent, Jake, had to shake his head at the gimmick.

The bell rang and Shane punched Jake. He uppercuts him, causing Jake to lean on the ropes. Shane uppercuts him again, and Jake uppercuts him back. Shane whips him into the corner and kicks him with a high knee. He attempts bulldogs Jake. Jake shoves him forward and Shane turns around into a running clothesline.

1...

2...

Shane kicks out. Jake whips him into the corner and runs then leaps on him.

Scott said, "Ouch! Jake with a stinger splash to Shane, and now a DDT. He goes for the pin... and a kick out."

Amanda said, "Don't underestimate Shane. He is a very determined competitor and refuses to give up on anything he has started."

Jake goes for another DDT, and Shane reverses it, causing Jake to land on his back. Shane goes for a sharpshooter, and Jake kicks him. When Jake gets up, Shane kicks him in the gut, punches him so hard that he spins, and then a stunner.

Amanda said, "Shane Jackson, with Christmas Present! Is this enough?"

1..

2..

3...

_**"Santa Claus Is Coming To Town"**_ is playing. Jake uses the ropes to get up. Shane extends his hand, and Jake shakes it. Shane raises Jake's arm in the air.

* * *

_**Wolfgang versus Lucifer Black**_

_**"Disciple" by Slayer** _blares through the arena. Wolfgang poses on stage with his hands in the air displaying a horn sign.

"Introducing first, 6'5 and 257 pounds, from Minnesota, Wolfgang!"

Scott said to Amanda, "This guy is the real MVP. He's a long time veteran of this business and I think really beneficial to HWF. Teach these rookies a thing or two or three."

_**"Don't Pray For Me" by Asking Alexandria**_ blares throughout the arena.

He walks calmly to the ring, looking a bit bored.

Amanda scoffs, "This is crazy! How can he not be feeling the energy of the crowd. They're on 10 right now."

Lucifer Black sits on the ropes and runs a hand through his long, white hair while scowling at everything.

Lucifer Black tries to clotheslines Wolfgang as the match starts, but Wolfgang rolls under it and hits him with a series of strikes. Wolfgang hits a shoulder block followed by a Lariat.

1..

2..

Lucifer kicks out and hits a Northern Lights Suplex on Wolfgang, who huffs in frustration.

1..

Lucifer stands and Wolfgang gets him in a headlock. Lucifer reverses it. Lucifer whips Wolfgang who reverses it a does his signature Belly to Belly Suplex.

Amanda states, "...And he follows up with a Standing Elbow Drop!"

1..

2..

Wolfgang climbs to the top rope.

Scott says, "Frogsplash! Will this be enough?"

1..

2...

3...

_**"Disciple" by Slayer**_ blares through the arena. Lindsey gets in the ring with Wolfgang.

"Congrats on your first victory. You made this seem like a walk through the park for you. That was only about 4 minutes long. Any goals that you have for HWF?"

Wolfgang stares at her, then exits the ring.

Scott rolls his eyes, "Everyone knows he doesn't talk."

Amanda muttered, "Fanboy..."

* * *

_**Rick Washington and Raven vs Aria and Cerebral Trash**_

_**"Get It On The Floor" by DMX**_ blared through the arena. He walks down the ramp with his red skull cap. Raven follows him to the ring and he howls for his fans.

"Introducing first, from New Orleans, weighing 225 pounds, Rick Washington. And his partner, from Atlanta, Georgia, Raven!"

_**"I Want You" by Cassie Steele** _blared through the arena. Cerebral Trash and Aria headed to the ring.

"And their opponents, Aria from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and weighing 240 pounds, from Salt Lake City, Cerebral Trash!"

_**"Boss A$$ Bitch" by Nicki Minaj**_ blared through the arena. Nicki Anderson held her championship high in the air and sat at commentary.

Amanda said, "We have the Vixen Champion on commentary tonight. Nicki, who do you think will win this one?"

Rick and Cerebral locked up. Rick got a wrist lock and bent Cerebral's arm behind his back.

"Cerebral Trash is a good Technical wrestler. He has 100 moves that he knows to hurt an opponent and get the victory. Rick has skill too, and tonight it'll be put to the test."

Cerebal tossed Rick in a German Suplex that he transitioned into a Labelle Lock.

Amanda said, "Well, Raven is known to get distracted by the fans during her match."

"C'mon, that was one time. It was her first match and she was excited."

Cerebral Trash grabbed both of Rick's arms and shook and he forced Rick to break up the hold. He suplexed Rick and both men headed for their corners.

Raven clotheslined Aria again, and again, then dropkicked her. Raven went for a big boot but Aria sidestepped her and hit her with a reverse frankensteiner.

"Ouch!" Scott said.

1...

2..

Aria got Raven in a chinlock. Raven groaned in frustrated as she tried to get out of the move.

Rick shouted, "C'mon Raven! Get up!"

The crowd started clapping and chanting "Let's go Raven!"

Raven began to stand and elbowed Aria and hit her with a running bulldog. She smashed her face into the turnbuckle and lifted her on the turnbuckle. She threw both off them onto the mat.

Nicki said, "Very impressive superplex."

Raven crawled her way over to Aria for the pin. Just as Cerebral went to break it up, out of nowhere Joey Winters snatches him off the apron.

1..

2..

3..

Joey slings Cerebral into the ring post and then the barricade. He spears Cerebral Trash threw the barricade.

Lindsey said, "And your winners: Rick Washingston And Raven!"

* * *

**_Main Event: Ashlyn Riker versus Carter Coalstone_**

**_"This Life"_ _by Curtis Steigers and The Forest Rangers_** blared through the arena.

"Introducing first, standing 5'11, from Conyers, Georgia, Ashlyn Riker.

Ashlyn entered the arena on her 2008 Black Harley Davidson Dyna Motorcycle, and circles the ring. Her fans were cheering for her. She smirked and saluted them before entering the ring.

**_"You Make The Rain Fall"_** by Kevin Rudolf blared throughout the arena and everyone qchanted "Car-ter! Car-ter!"

Carter walked out on her hands and does and cartwheel to stand on the ramp. She stops to hug a young boy and gives him her glasses. She then hopped on the apron, faces the ramp, does a split and slides in the ring. She points in the air and hops on the turnbuckles to point to the fans.

The bell rings and Carter immediately hits Ashlyn with a bunch of punches, followed by a dropkick to send her out the ring. Carter tosses Ashlyn right back into the ring.

Carter goes for her signature _Carterac Arrest._ Ashlyn counters and sends her to the outside. She throws Carter into the barricade, and then runs her back into the ring. Ashlyn suplexes Carter.

1..

2..

Amanda states, "I think it is fair to say that for the first ever Female Main Event on LNH, this is going great."

Scott agrees, "Indeed. Its the first thing that Spencer has done right in my opinion."

The ladies are now at the top rope, trading punches with each other. Ashlyn superplexes Carter.

1...

2...

She huffs in frustration and sends Carter into the corner. She puts her in a Tree of Woe. Ashlyn begins stomping away at Carter's midsection and chokes her with her foot. Ashlyn goes for her finisher, _Heartbreak_. Carter counters and gets a roll up on Ashlyn.

1..

2...

3...

Carter slides out the ring, and walks up the ramp. She high hives and hugs her fans.

Scott states, "Ashlyn looks very pissed off.

Amanda nodded, "Very."

* * *

**Ryan Key's Championship Ceremony**

Majority of the roster, the ones who respect Spencer anyway, are standing on the stage. Ryan Keys is in the ring with T.K and Clarie Camera, Spencer's body guard.

**"It Feels Right"** blares through out the arena and Spencer heads to the ring. Fans cheer, and a few boo. Spencer flips her hair and steps through the ropes.

She says, "Ryan, you are very annoying, and a troublemaker, but you're important to me. You are our first HWF Champion!"

A few fans clap and whistle; Many boo him and chant, "Seth Rollins!"

Spencer frowns, "NO WWE wrestlers will be mentioned EVER in a HWF arena. They can _not_ compare to us, because I know how to run a company. _We_ have the best matches, _we_ entertain you, not WWE. WWE is a boring pile of crap that is the_ past. We are now!"_

The lights go off in the arena and everyone cheers. Spencer hears fighting, and when the lights come back on, Pandemonium, DemiZe and BlaZe are attacking T.K and Ryan Keys. Spencer frowns as Bray Wyatt chuckles in front of her. She refused to feel powerless...

"No!" She shouted, "Get this man out of here! He is from WWE and does not belong!"

Claire and the security officials escorts Bray Wyatt out the arena, and he is still laughing.


	15. Violent Vixens Finale

**A/N: Few things. First, I know back in March I said I wouldn't continue HWF but I changed my mind :P For those that still read, PM or Review your wrestlers name. Not accepting new applications. HWF's roster is too large and its hard for me to remember everyone, so I'm getting rid of some characters. **

**The only shows that will remain are LNH and Open Fight Night. Doing all of this to make HWF easier to manage. **

* * *

**_Violent Vixens Finale_**

"Boss Ass Bitch" blared through the arena. Nicki Anderson was standing in the ring.

Amanda said, "Welcome viewers to Violent Vixens. My broadcasting colleague, Scott, is here with me and we have a great show planned tonight in Des Moines, our new location for HWF's permanent arena. We're kicking off the show with Nicki Anderson's championship celebration." The Vixen Roster is standing on the ramp.

Spencer stands on the ramp with the rest of the Vixen Roster.

"Tonight in this moment is about you, Nicki. But I have something to say." The crowd became quiet.

"I want to congratulate Nicki because nothing is easy in this industry. I want to commend the women on this ramp with me because you are all hard workers and you know the reality of being a FEMALE professional wrestler. Nothing is or will ever be easy for us, but you all are changing the perception of female athletes in every arena, stadium, field or ring worldwide. You guys are the revolution!" The crowd cheered and clapped.

Nicki nodded in agreement and put her title on her shoulder.

The crowd cheered loudly and Nicki said. "Yeah, well I guess that's all."

Scott said, "I guess that is all! When we come back, we have a fantastic match planned!"

_Commercial Break_

_Aria vs Carter Coalstone_

**_You Make The Rain Fall"_** by Kevin Rudolf blared throughout the arena and everyone chanted "Car-ter! Car-ter!" Carter walked out on her hands and does and cartwheel to stand on the ramp. She stops to hug a young boy and gives him her glasses. She then hopped on the apron, faces the ramp, does a split and slides in the ring.

Aria stares with her arms folded as the bell rings.

Spencer Jackson walks down the apron. "Wow, okay this is really embarrassing! It seems that I screwed up the matches for tonight. Carter, you're supposed to be facing Raven, not Aria. I mean, why would I make you face a loser?"

"Raven, please come to the ring.."

Raven's theme played and she walked to the ring. Aria slid out the ring and yelled at Spencer.

"You devil! You planned this, right!?"

Spencer sighed, "Security.."

Raven clotheslined Carter and hit her with a running forearm smash. Carter tried to use the ropes to get back to her feet. Raven threw her into the turnbuckles.

Scott said, "Raven seems to be more aggressive, more serious.."

Raven tossed Carter on the canvas and successfully hit her finisher, a 450 splash from the top rope.

1.

2..

3!

Spencer clapped from the ramp and stepped in the ring. She raised Raven's hand and shouted, "Clap for her! She's a winner!"

The crowd booed. Amanda said on commentary, "Something is off about Spencer Jackson.."


End file.
